Gon's change in objective
by Xantetsuken
Summary: Hi everyone, This will be my first story on this account. I am doing a lemon of Neferpitou and Gon, mainly because I think Pitou is extremely hot and there are no lemon fanfics of her at all. For my story, I am going with Pitou being a girl, even though in the manga, Pitou is a man. Anyway, this should have multiple chapters, so reviews would be nice. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gon and Pitou had just arrived at the mansion where Kite was. As the two walked down the hallway to the room where Pitou would "heal" kite, Pitou began thinking of how her plan would unfold.

Earlier, when Gon first showed up in the room where she was healing Kite, she sensed that he had a lot of potential to become powerful. She wanted that power, so that she would be a greater asset in serving the king. She knew that Gon would not be as powerful if he died, so she didn't want to kill him and turn him into a puppet.

Instead, she thought about what humans cherished. She remembered reading in a magazine that she found that men usually love to reproduce with women, also known as having sex. At that point, she figured that if she could somehow have sex with him, he might want more and stay with her.

As they arrived in the room with Kite, Gon looked at Pitou, with rage in his eyes. He wanted her to heal Kite, and he wanted it now. "Pitou" said Gon, "Heal him like you promised". Pitou nodded and walked over to him. As she looked over him, she realized who he was and that she would not be able to heal him.

"What is your name", Pitou asked. "Gon Freecs!" "Well Gon, since you listened to my requests, I will be honest with you. He is already dead".

Gon wasn't able to handle that. He fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. "A-already…dead?" "It's my fault. If I hadn't been there, Kite wouldn't have lost his arm. NO! It was Pitou who killed him! But it was my fault". As Gon was having an emotional breakdown, Pitou saw this as her chance. Without making a noise, she swiftly ran over to him, and chopped his neck, kocking him out, for what would at least be a few hours.

"Well, there's fighting at the palace, so I can't bring him there now. The king will have to wait until it's safe for me to return. Until then, I might need to chain him up with Zetsu inforged chains. Than I can have sex with the boy and hopefully turn him into my slave." As Pitou giggled to herself, she carried him into a separate room.

Well, he will need to wake up first, so I guess I'll be here for a while.

**So how did everyone like it? Next chapter there will be rape. And lots of it. But I won't post it until I get a few reviews. Anyway, See you guys then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I had to re-upload this chapter because there were a few edits i wanted to make. But also, while i'm here, I have gotten reviews and feedback, so chapter 3 will either come later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks guys, bye!**

Chapter 2

Gon awoke with a fright. He was lying on the floor, still crying about Kite's death. He went to wipe away his tears, when he noticed that his arms were chained to the floor. He tried to break free, but to no avail. Surprised by how strong the chains were, he tried to muster up some aura to help him break the chains, but couldn't. Starting to freak out, Gon anxiously looked around the room for someone or something to break him out. In the corner of his eye, he saw the one thing that despised him the most, quietly reading a magazine.

"Nyow I understand". It was Pitou, and she was reading a magazine with two naked adults on the cover. Gon, furious that he was captured by Pitou, began to scream. Pitou, who had been so engorged in her magazine, finally looked up and noticed that Gon was awake.

"Quiet down please, we cats have sensitive ears". "PITOUUUUU! WHY THE HELL AM I LOCKED UP! GO HEAL KITE LIKE YOU PROMISED!" Then, Gon began to remember what Pitou had told him earlier. "He is already dead". Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, but were shortly interrupted by Pitou throwing the magazine away and walking over to him.

"Gon. I desire your power to help the king. I am sorry, but to get you to obey my command I must do this". Before Gon woke up, Pitou had been reading about foreplay. She was leaning to kiss him, to get him to want more.

Since Gon had previously seen Kite being controlled by the enemy, he began to kick furiously, to keep Pitou away from him and to stop her from killing him. One of his kicks managed to land, nearly breaking her leg, and knocking her back a bit.

"I could kill you right now, but I want you under my command. You will become my slave, so that I can focus on helping the king while you take care of enemies. She's not going to kill me? Gon thought to himself. "I will never obey you, not even after death!" "Oh, we will see about that." Now is where her foreplay would began, to get him wrapped around her finger. She giggled to herself.

Pitou jumped, and landed with both legs digging into the ground on each side of Gon. Scared, he began to wiggle to try to escape from Pitou. He had thought she was going to hurt him, but then the unexpected happened. She leaned down, grabbed his chin, and started to kiss him.

She tried furiously to enter his mouth with her tongue, but Gon, who was so surprised by what had just happened, kept his mouth shut, trying to understand what was going on. Pitou pulled back and said to Gon, "You look surprised. Do you know what sex is and not desire it?" Gon gasped. Pitou is trying to have sex with me?!

Gon started to think about the question. Well, Aunt Mito taught me a little bit about sex before I left home, I think the word to describe what Pitou is trying to do to me is seduce. Mito had told him to only allow himself to be seduced by attractive woman. Gon had never really thought much about sex, but now hat he was faced with it, even though she was an ant who he had hated to death, he did find her a little attractive, and wouldn't mind letting her do some of the stuff Mito told him about. That is of course, IF he didn't hate her to death, and didn't want to kill her.

"Humans love sex", Pitou began to speak, "I figured if I fucked your brains out, you would stay with me and become my personal slave. Surprised by this sudden statement, Gon shouted, "NEVER!" Gon began to scream but was interrupted my Pitou's lips smashing together with his again. She tried so hard to get him to open his mouth, and eventually, he did. Gon sort of liked the feeling of a hot Pitou kissing him, even though she was an ant. But as soon as he started to get used to the idea of an ant kissing him, he remembered who it was again, and pulled away, spitting.

Pitou sighed, expecting a different reaction from a human who was being seduced. Am I not attractive to a human? She thought to herself. Well, maybe he doesn't like foreplay. I guess we can move on to the real stuff. Pitou began to remove her shirt and END OF CHAPTER

**I know I said there would be sex in this chapter, but I wanted to get some reviews first, to make sure that I wasn't writing this for no reason. But if I do get a few reviews, You can be sure that there will be sex in the next chapter. But I won't post it until I do get reviews. Anyway, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, there is going to be sex in this chapter. And in case you can't tell, the italics is the character thinking.**

Chapter 3

Pitou began to take off her shirt while Gon, was disgusted at himself for starting to enjoy the person, whom he hated most, kiss him. When her shirt came off and her breasts fell free (Not to big, but not too small either). Her tits were unusually shiny though, since her body seemed to resemble a toy. Pitou smiled as Gon looked up at her chest.

Why am I staring at Pitou's chest? When Mito had been telling Gon about boobs, Gon never really thought anything of them. They were that important for sex or reproduction, so he was not really interested in them. She had told him that men usually enjoy them a lot, but he didn't really care.

However, now that an attractive being was flashing them at him, he couldn't stop staring. He didn't really care too much, but he couldn't take his eyes off of them. I need to snap out of this! She killed Kite. And now she wants to have sex with me and make me her slave! "Pitou", Gon's voice was a mere whisper. Pitou looked at him. "I could never let you touch me, not after you killed Kite!

"Really? Because it seemed like you were starting to enjoy my kissing a minute ago." "NO!", Gon was yelling now, "I would never enjoy kissing the bitch that killed my friend!" "Well than maybe I need to try more than kissing". Pitou steeped on Gon's feet to hold them down. Than she shot a hand at Gon's crotch, very roughly, and started massaging his dick through his pants. Gon had never had someone else though his dick before, and didn't really masturbate that much, so a massage on his dick was pretty foreign.

Gon started moaning. Pitou knew this was a good sign, since moans meant pleasure. She felt his dick getting hard, and growing rapidly. Gon was a little big for his age, but not by much, settling at a 5.5 inch erection. One Gon was completely hard, Pitou stopped rubbing and jumped back. "Why did you stop?" _What am I saying?_ "That felt good didn't it? Want more?" _Yes_. "NO, I can't do this with you!" _Even though I kind of want to__**. **_"I can't have sex with you and I won't ever obey you!" But then, Gon found himself looking at her chest again.

"Gon. I won't stop until I get you to obey me." _This boy definitely is like all the other humans. I can tell by his expressions that he clearly wants more. "_I won't ever obey!" "Then I will keep trying" _I wonder how many orgasms it will take for him to finally snap._ Pitou starting walking back to him and grabbed his pant leg. Then she yanked, ripping his pants without even moving his leg that was how strong the pull was. Gon got a little scared, but he knew that Pitou wasn't going to hurt him after all she had already done and said.

Pitou proceeded to rip his boxers, and then leaned down toward his already erect cock. Then, she did something Gon would have never expected from Pitou. She licked his dick, stroking the sides and tip with her cat-like tongue. Gon was moaning furiously, as Pitou continued to lick his dick. Pitou's tongue got tired, so she just took the whole dick in his mouth. Gon gasped. Mito had told him about blowjobs before, but he was disgusted by that idea. Now that a extremely hot woman (or ant) was giving him one, all he saw was stars. The pleasure was insurmountable.

Pitou sucked on his tip, then began to bob up and down on his cock. Since Gon was only 12, and had never masturbated, his orgasm came pretty quickly. He screamed in pleasure as he shot 4 strings of his cum straight down Pitou's throat. Pitou pulled off. _That tasted pretty interesting. I wouldn't mind doing this every once in a while. _Pitou smirked while Gon still lay there in pleasure.

_That felt incredible. And Pitou is incredibly hot. I want more. Now._ "Still want to play difficult?" Pitou asked. "I want more" Pitou grinned. _SNAP OUT OF IT. THAT THING KILLED KITE_ "NO, YOU MURDERED MY FRIEND, YOU MONSTER." Pitou's grin started to fade, but then she thought to herself, _Nyow I understand. The pleasure is starting to override his emotions. One or so more orgasms and he will be begging me for more. _Gon's erection was starting to fade, but when he looked back up at Pitou he grew hard again instantly. Pitou was pulling out of her pants (being an ant, she didn't wear panties). With her naked body in front of him Gon lost it. He needed more from her. _His dick is growing harder by the second. Maybe my body is more than desirable._

Pitou was contemplating what to do. _Do I want him to beg for my touch? Or should I just get started. I will wait a moment and see what happens_. Pitou sat down in front of him, her boobs bouncing up as she did so. Gon was harder than a rock at this point. Minutes went by, his dick aching more and more. But Pitou just sat there. Gon was suffering, Since his hands were bound he couldn't pleasure himself, but he still could not bear to ask Pitou to fuck him. Pitou knew what was happening, with Gon's expression becoming more and more irritated and painful._ He is finally snapping. In about a minute, he should be begging me to fuck him. _ After a few more minutes went by, Gon lost himself. In a mere whisper, Gon uttered "Please". _Finally, he took the bait._

Pitou stood up and walked over to him. She stood over him and was going to END OF CHAPTER

**So what did you guys think of this extra long chapter? I promised you sex, i'm not sure if a blowjob counts. But the main event will happen next chapter, I promise (although I already promised that twice, not sure if you'll believe me xD). But there was one more thing I wanted to address. I said I wouldn't post until I got reviews and someone said that I should be doing this for fun and not reviews. I could just play this whole thing out in my head, or write it down. I asked for reviews because I wanted to make sure I was posting this for a reason. I am posting it so that you all can read, but if nobody is reading, then I am wasting my time posting. If people do read and enjoy, that's great but you are right in saying I should be doing this for fun, which I am. Anyway, hope that clears things up. See you all in the next chater!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pitou lowered herself right down on to Gon's still aching erection. He squealed in pleasure, taking in the incredible feeling of Pitou's tight vagina. She started slowly picking herself up and dropping again, her boobs bouncing with each drop.

Gon was in love with this feeling, wanting more every second. Eventually, he started meeting her drops with thrusts of his own, going straight up. _Nyow I understand why humans go to extreme lengths for this. This feels great. Maybe I could keep him as a slave for this, as while as a servant for the king._ Pitou grinned.

Just to make sure Gon would stay for more pleasure with Pitou, she did something no humans could have done to Gon. She took her tail, stiffened it, and thrust it right into Gon's bare asshole. Gon had never heard of anything like this from Mito, and wasn't expecting the immense pain that came with it. Pitou knew nothing of lube, so she just assumed that it could go straight in him and pleasure him.

After thrusting with her tail for a while, she started hitting his prostate, which made Gon moan with pleasure. Gon, who was being pleasured in two areas at once, felt his second orgasm coming near. (Since he just came, it took a little while for his next orgasm). Gon started to thrust harder into Pitou, all the while falling hard back onto Pitou's tail which continued to pleasure his asshole.

Gon's Second orgasm was about to come, Pitou also nearing hers as well. Gon screamed in ecstasy, shooting load after load straight into Pitou's cat like womb. Pitou, as well, splashed her cum all over Gon's now limping dick. _So this is an orgasm. I could definitely get used to this._ "Pitou", Gon panted, "That was amazing". Pitou stood up, pulling her tail out of Gon's ass, earning a slight squeal from him.

"I agree. Will you obey me now?" "I can never forgive you for killing Kite". "Then can I let you in on a little secret? I'm not the one who killed your friend". Gon's eyes widened. "Y-your not? Then who is?" "I can only tell you once we are back at the palace and you agree to being my slave, you will receive more of this pleasure as reward for whenever you complete a task you are assigned.

"Only if you answer this question for me first. Was it an ant who killed him?" "Yes, but it was not the king. If you try to take revenge on who it was, depending on your actions, I may have to kill you." "Fine, I will go with you for the time being", Gon said reluctantly, "But if I see any reason to take revenge, I doubt you could stop me from doing so". _We'll see_ "Alright then, let us go back to the palace then. It has been three days since we left. Gon's eyes widened yet again.

I cannot answer your next obvious question of how your friends are, since I too have been away from the palace. _Although there is no doubt in my mind that the king killed them all._ "Pitou." Gon had a strange look on his face. "Yes?" "Can you unchain me? Gon smiled." Since he smiled, Pitou could tell that he had no hostile intent, and walked over to unchain him. Gon watched as she sexily walked over to him, and yet again got an erection.

However, at this point, Pitou didn't really care and she unchained him. When she turned around to walk away, Gon surprised her. He kicked her leg, making her fall on her stomach and then stood over her. _I think Aunt Mito called what I'm about to do rape. Should I try it the normal way or try something new and do anal. _Gon stared at her luscious ass. _Anal it is._ Pitou was still on the ground, when she felt Gon's hands hit her hips. Then Gon slammed his dick into Pitou's ass as hard as he possibly could. Pitou and Gon had synchronized screams of pain and pleasure.

Gon pulled out a little, and then slammed back in. _I think I could get used to fucking this extremely hot ant. _"GON! DON'T STOP!" Gon obliged, slamming back in yet again. This went on for fifteen minutes, Gon slamming into Pitou, followed by both of their screams of pleasure. At last, Gon came, spraying the last of his cum into Pitou. "Fuck" _Where did that come from? I don't swear. _Pitou, you are fucking amazing. She slapped him, for forcing himself upon her when he was just a slave, showing her dominance. "Don't act out of line, slave, I control you. But I could say the same about you, Gon". Pitou sat up, rubbing her aching ass.

She sat, eye-to-eye with Gon. "Pitou". It came out as a whisper. "If you aren't lying to me, I forgive you. And I trust that you aren't lying, just like I trusted you back at the palace." Pitou smiled. _I like forming this relationship with a human. It's nice to know that I can have a slave that I can talk with. _"Gon, is this what humans call friendship?" "I'm not sure if we are friends yet, but for now, I can say yes." _We should get back to the palace now. _"Gon get dressed. We should head back now." (Gon smiled and spoke in his cute cartoonish voice like in the anime) "Pitou, you ripped my clothes."

(She did an anime fall, and then spoke with an embarrassed voice) "R-right, my bad. I'll fix them." "Doctor Blythe." Gon was still pretty creeped out by this ability, but he still trusted Pitou. She whispered her command, and it immediately patched up Gon's pants. "Thanks" Gon slipped back into his newly patched boxers and shorts. "Shall we get going then, _Hopefully to see my friends._ "Right". Gon and Pitou, still feeling a bit awkward after the things that just happened in that storage room in the house where Kite lay dead, began to run back to the palace to see what had happened while they were gone. END OF CHAPTER

**See, I promised the main event would go down this chapter. Now, I could end this story right now, or I could try to think of new ideas to continue it. Let me know what you guys want via review, so that I know what you guys want. And if you decide that this story should end, let me know what other pairings you want in a new story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	5. Update

**UPDATE**

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope you understand that I am new to writing and It gets very boring or hard to do after a while and it also gets kind of stressful when I see how much you guys all want me to write more (thanks for that by the way!). I might not write another chapter of the Gon and Pitou fic for a few days. Just wanted to post this so you all understood. When I do start writing again, I will go back to daily chapters though, so don't fret. Anyway see you guys then!


	6. Chapter 5

**Geeze, been almost 2 weeks since my last real chapter. I can see that people want more because of the substantial increase in views, and don't worry, the story is returning. I haven't been motivated to write lately, mostly out of laziness, but I'm back and will hopefully be resuming with daily chapters. Enjoy!**

As the two were running back to the palace, Pitou felt the vibrating in her pocket once more. Only this time, it was Pouf. Gon was running a little ahead of her, eager to see his friends at the palace. She felt she was able to talk without being overheard by Gon. "Pitou! Get back to the palace now!" "What is it, Pouf?" "Youpi and I have made a bet with the king, but for us to win, you need to arrive. If you don't arrive before the king, stronger than ever, finds the remaining intruders without En, we lose. I assume you have taken care of that boy, am I right?" Pitou felt uneasy but said, "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll be there soon." Pitou hung up and slid the phone back into her pocket.

When she looked up though, she felt uneasy again. Gon stopped and was looking fiercely at her. "The king has to CAPTURE the REMAINING intruders!? "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AT THE PALACE!? ARE ALL MY OTHER FRIENDS BEING CAPTURED, TORTURED AND MAYBE KILLED TOO!?" _Shit, I didn't realize his hearing was that good._ "Gon. You had to have been aware of that as a possibility when we decided to return to the palace."

Gon dropped down in despair, from the fear of losing more of his friends. "I thought we would win. How could we lose." _Damn! How could I trust that ant! I knew she was lying, my friends are all going to die to. Morel, Knuckle,…Killua. How could this happen. We were all prepared. _"Gon, we need to return to the palace. Even I don't know what is going on yet still. "NO! I'm done trusting you, you filthy ant!" _Sheesh, looks like I'll have to use force. _

Pitou ran over and swiftly yet silently chopped the back of Gon's neck, knocking him out cold. _At least at this point, I do know that it's possible to manipulate him. My plan is still in tact and able to work. Alright then, lets go. _And Pitou ran off into the night, towards the palace where the king was looking to still dispose of Palm and Ikalgo.

**KILLUA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_All right. There is the house. _Killua looked closer, starting to develop a look of fear._ It's still in tact and so is the surrounding woods? Did Pitou finish off Gon without even making a slight dent in the area?_ Killua flew down closer, landing and disabling Kanmuru, as he walked into the palace. As he walked down the long hallway, he saw something that made his eyes widen. Kite, lying dead on the floor.

_Damn! I had considered the possibility of Kite actually being dead, but Gon's confidence led me to believe he was still alive. But where are Gon and Pitou! _Killua bent down next to Kite, whispered "I'm sorry this had to happen", and kept going through the palace to look for any trace of Gon or Pitou. He stumbled upon a supply looking closet. He walked in, and nearly slipped on the liquid that was spread all across the floor. _Blood? No, it's not red or blue. Was this just water that had spilled? But it's fresh. What could this be. _Killua continued thinking to himself as he walked over to the exit of the room that led outside.

He reached the exit and was about to turn around and go inside when he saw some sparkle out of the corner of his eye. It was a yellow button. _Pitou had buttons exactly like those on her shirt. They were here! But the question is, where are they now!_

Killua then too, felt a vibrating in his pocket. He reached down to find the cell phone that palm had given him earlier. She said she had found two of them in the cocoon with her, most likely for communication with other ants. She gave one to Killua before she left and said that she would call if an emergency were to come up. _Now what happened, _Killua thought to himself as he reached down and answered the phone. "Killua", Palm spoke into the phone. Killua heard a hint of distress in her voice. "Palm, what happened?" "Pitou is on her way back to the palace, carrying an unconscious Gon along with her. The good news is that he appears to have no wounds, but still, the enemy has captured him."

Killua's eyes widened. "She captured him? _If they are on the way to the palace, I need to catch up to them before they return and Pitou hands Gon over to the king._ _I need to catch up to them_ Can you tell me how far away from the palace they are?" "Pretty far, they should arrive at the palace within 2 minutes. I'm not sure how fast you can go at top speed, but please try to catch up to them before they reach the palace". "Yeah, I'm on it." Killua hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. _I need to rescue Gon this time. I can't let him down! _

Killua activated Kanmuru again, and rushed out the doors in the direction that Pitou's button had been.

**So yeah, that was my first chapter since the last, so if it was not that great, sorry about that. Let me know how you guys like my whole perspective change to Killua. And also, sorry that my chapters are short, I just always feel like I have put enough into the chapter to the point where I can't add any more. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and hopefully, I will have another chapter up tomorrow. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just a couple things before this chapter starts…**

**I did in fact make the trip back to the palace unnecessarily long.**

**I did change the order in which a certain character left to become a queen and the royal guards abandoned the queen.**

**I did make killua's kanmuru unnecessarily slow.**

**And lastly, I'm gonna try to make a long chapter.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Pitou and Gon were still far fairly far away from the palace. _Damn, did it really take this long to make this trip? At this rate, Gon will surely wake up. And he will freak out at me if he does. The problem is, his skull is probably weak from that last chop, so if I have to knock him out again, he will die. _Just to her luck, Gon groaned and lifted his head. "Ohhh. Where am I?" He looked around and noticed he was walking, no, being carried. He looked up and saw Pitou looking down at him. Not sure what to do, she just looked down and smiled.

"Ohayo". When he realized Pitou was carrying him, everything came flooding back. He remembered all the sex the had, (mainly how great it felt and how much he wanted it again), them starting to return to the palace, and then the call from pouf that said his friends were dead/dying. "Pitou", Gon said. "Put me down, would you?". "S-sure".

Pitou jumped and dug her feet into the ground to stop her insanely fast running. When she came to a stop, she put Gon on the ground. "Pitou, if my friends truly are dead, there is no way in hell that I will ever follow you. I don't care what you do to me, I will kill you for sure. I have no way of knowing if it was you who killed Kite, but if it was you, I will kill you right now. Now tell me who killed Kite!"

At this point, Gon was getting angry again, not knowing the answer to his long awaited question. Pitou knew she had no way of dealing with this situation other than to completely tell the truth once again, or somehow seduce him. Or both might have to do. "Okay Gon, I will tell you who killed your friend, but before I do, know that I took no part in killing him other than cutting his arm off and I have no emotional attachment to who did. Now, if you truly must know, It was an ant named Zazan, who left to become a queen, but returned for "something" that I never found out about."

"But anyway, she ended up randomly appearing before Kite and me during our fight, and decided it would be fun to kill a human since it had been a while since she killed anyone. She took his head clean off before we even knew she was there. She explained why she killed him after he was dead". Pitou noticed Gon was starting to get angry at the thought of Kite getting killed, So she quickly added, "But anyway Gon, you are pretty tense", she said, while looking over at him seductively.

"How about we have some fun, what do you say?" Gon's train of thought completely changed route, as he saw how sexy Pitou looked as she stared at him and he began to think of all the insanely pleasurable things he could do with her. She took it as a yes as soon as his mouth began to drool. _Humans are so easy to fool, but I can understand why he wants this so badly, I mean, it does feel amazing. _She saw the bulge in his pants, and quickly went down to grab and rub it.

Gon moaned, never wanting something like this to end. He wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless right there. So that's exactly what he tried to do. He shoved her over and tried to grab her clothes, but she quickly retaliated with a hefty smack right to his cheek. Gon flew back at least 20 feet. "Don't forget that you are now my slave. If you try something like that again, I will either kill you or never have sex with you again."

Gon noticed she was serious, but he was so horny and wanted to fuck her so badly that he couldn't think straight, so he added in, "I'm sorry master, but please fuck me now!" _Perfect. _"All right, I guess I have no choice." She removed her shirt and let her breasts fall free once again. Gon was so hard that he could probably throw a rock at his dick and that would break. Gon had never seen breasts other than Pitou's, but he somehow knew that they couldn't be any more perfect. They were the perfect size, had a sexy-attractive ant coloring to them, and were oh so soft.

Gon got up, and ran as fast as humanly possible to her, and buried his past right in her tits. He started to lick the valley in between, while his hands took them and he rubbed and squeezed them. Pitou didn't want Gon to be in control, but she was feeling so much pleasure that she really didn't care right now. She moaned so loudly that probably the people at the palace could have heard her. She grabbed his hair, shoved his face even further into her chest, fell back and screamed, "GON! DON'T STOP, PLEASE NEVER STOP!" Gon, obviously, obliged, and continued licking her chest, not that he had a choice with Pitou's hands shoving him into her. He rubbed her breasts in the best way he could think of, occasionally squeezing them to earn another additional moan.

Gon's hands kept running over Pitou's hard nipples, so he decided to try something new. He grabbed her nipples between his index finger and thumb, and squeezed. Pitou let out an even louder moan than before, one mixed with pain and pleasure. "AHHHHHHHHHH! GONNNNNN! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Gon kept squeezing, pulling and twisting them too, to earn more of Pitous sexy moans. He was so hard and at this point, wanted the main show to arrive. He broke free of her hands, jumped back, and started to remove his clothes.

Pitou knew exactly what he wanted, so she too started to remove her pants. With both of them completely naked, Gon walked over to her and sat down beside her. "You ready for this?" Gon asked, not that he cared since he was gonna fuck her pussy regardless. "Of course I am", Pitou said as she spread her legs. Gon stared at her beautiful pussy, then positioned himself, and rammed as hard as he possibly could. Pitou was tight. Incredibly tight. Tighter than literally any human alive. That was why Gon was in so much pleasure, as his dick was surrounded by her wet-hot tight vaginal walls.

They both let out intense moans as Gon continued to pound into Pitous pussy. They were both in complete bliss. 'GON! AHHHH! HARDER! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, FUCK ME HARDER!" Gon happily obliged. Pitou wasn't sure why, but sex with Gon this time around felt infinitely better. She was in so much pleasure her, all her brain wanted was to let Gon pound her pussy. She didn't even care about the king right now, which explained just how much pleasure she was actually in.

Gon kept ramming into her, starting to feel his orgasm. "PITOU. IM CUMMING. AHHHHHH" Gon shot out rope after rope of cum, as Pitou herself started to cum, her juices splashing all over his dick, and even down his legs. Pitou pulled away, and leaned forward to make out with Gon, which he happily accepted. He wasn't sure why, but he absolutely loved the inhumane taste to her saliva. And Pitou just loved the taste of Humans. They made out for several minutes, before Pitou suggested that they go again, anal this time.

Gon was obviously up for round two. He flipped her over, so she was in doggy style with her ass straight up and her face on the ground. Gon stood up, having a lot of lubricant from all of Pitous cum, and slammed into Pitous even tighter ass, which in turn buried her face into the ground, preventing her from speaking. He pounded continued pounder her ass and her face into the ground, feeling immense pleasure. He realized then that he could never even attempt to kill Pitou, because he loved her and the sex she provided.

With this new feeling, Gon started pounding harder. This carried on for who knows how long, Gon pounding Pitous helpless body while her face buried even further into the ground.

Their grunts and moans were very loud, so loud that a particular incoming individual was able to hear them, and was very curious as to what was going on. But what he arrived to was completely different from what he expected.

**KILLUA'S POINT OF VIEW**

His eyes were in shock. Complete and utter shock. HE was a good 150 feet or so away, so they couldn't see him, but he was terrified and surprised by what was going on. Gon was having sex with the enemy that he was going to kill. He didn't know how this was even remotely possible. Killua fell to his knees, Kanmuru de-activating.

_This can't be happening. How could Gon have sex with Pitou. I thought Gon didn't even know about sex. But here he is, fucking the enemy he was meant to kill, and wanted to kill for so long. I just don't understand. _Killua, still in utter shock by what he was seeing, pulled out his phone and texted Palm, "Don't watch Gon anymore. I can handle that. Use that spot for someone more important. And don't text me back for a while, I will initiate contact when need be".

**GON'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Fuck", he said as he released his orgasm straight into Pitou's ass. He pulled out and looked at her. She was pulling her face out of the ground, wiping away the dirt. "That was incredible", Gon said to her. She nodded her head in agreement. _I definitely will keep Gon around, That was the most pleasure I have ever felt, and I sure as hell won't kill Gon. He needs to be here for the pleasure too, or else it just won't be special. _Pitou had taken a liking to Gon. She wanted him to be her slave, but also her friend.

But as soon as she turned to her right, she froze. Gon noticed this and also looked over. There, they both saw Killua, on his knees, facing them with horrified eyes. Neither party knew what to do, as they just stared frozen in place. **END OF CHAPTER**

**Hopefully that was enjoyable. It was a bit longer, which I hope you liked.**__**I am not sure how this will play out, but I am considering adding Zazan somehow, and making a threesome. But thanks for reading guys, and I hope you take some time to review, because it really helps me to know what you guys want to see in this story. Bye! **


End file.
